


Kitten Negotiations

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Ed's not actually all that surprised, Gen, This is not how Parker expected the end of his day to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A new friend, as in code for ‘I’ve been kidnapped by someone I don’t recognize and now need you to hunt me down’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I couldn't resist for my latest fandom favorite.

"Listen to me, please. Just, I know you're scared, I know, I get that. But I promise you this is not the way and it won't solve anything for anyone, especially not you." Greg said calmly, evenly, hands moving slowly. He made sure to maintain eye contact so that his listener could see the truth in his eyes. When this prompted no escalation, Greg slowly crouched, making himself seem less looming and dangerous to his subject.

"I only want to help you, that's why I'm here. I know you're proud but there is nothing wrong with accepting help." With one hand held out in supplication, he waited for the other to make a choice, the right choice. Finally, just when he thought he was going to have to try something else the cat took that last step forward to sniff his fingers and visibly relax. However, Greg knew it was still too early to move quickly or else he could frighten the animal again.

After a long day of handling a single but volatile hot call, the last thing he’d been expecting to find on his way home was an abandoned or wayward kitten. But, as per his luck, as he’d been heading back to his car after paying for gas Greg had noticed the little ball of black and white fur hiding behind his left rear tire.

Honestly, talking the kitten out to where he could reach it was more work than talking down the ex-lawyer earlier today.

Still moving slowly, Greg spent a minute just petting the little animal, calming it further and showing no ill intent. After that he was able to pick the kitten up and cradle it close, which prompted a rather loud purring that made him grin, a little, to himself. He settled the kitten in the passenger seat of his car after grabbing an SRU sweatshirt of his and bundling it up into a sort of nest for it. After a new cautious sniffs, the kitten accepted its newest placement and settled down. This left Greg able to pull out his cell phone and dial a long familiar number.

“Boss, everything alright?” Eddie’s voice was light with some concern and Greg couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“I’m fine, Ed. Just made a new friend and was wondering if you had room to take him.”

There was a brief pause before, “A new friend, as in code for ‘I’ve been kidnapped by someone I don’t recognize and now need you to hunt me down’?”

“No, Eddie, not this time. I mean an actual friend. Sort of. I found a kitten and had to talk it out from under my vehicle. Do you think Clark would like a cat?” He asked, looking over at the ball of fluff purring on his sweater.

Ed laughed over the phone, obviously believing him this time. “I don’t know, Greg, he’s been dropping hints for a dog but maybe a cat would be a better start for him. Stop over with it and we’ll see. Sophie’s making pasta.” He said the last line casually, as if he didn’t know that was one of Greg’s favorite meals, especially when cooked by Sophie.

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Ed.” Greg said, mind already made up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that was subtle at all, here let me try again. Get over here, Parker, we’re having pasta for dinner and that includes you. Better?”

Greg just laughed. “Yeah, yeah, that’ll do. Be there soon.”

Before he could hang up he heard Ed say, “Only you could end up negotiating with a cat in order to take it with you.”

“And he was a hard sell, too.” Greg put in and then ended the call on the sound of Ed’s undignified snort. He looked over at his passenger seat buddy and started the car.

The kitten just kneaded its claws into his sweater and purred loudly in self-satisfaction.

“Oh, yeah, you’ll fit right in with the Lane’s.”


End file.
